


A Queda de Voltron

by Voltron_Lady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Lotor (Voltron), Healthy Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron_Lady/pseuds/Voltron_Lady
Summary: Voltron pensava que Lance era inútil, mas após uma tentativa falha de mata-lo está na hora do ex-paladino azul provar o quão errado eles estavam.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 22





	A Queda de Voltron

Em um momento eu estava lutando contra os navios galras e no outro instante eu havia sido atingido, o impacto do ataque desligou o leão azul.

"Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Keith o leão azul está fora! Não consigo ligar meu leão!" Estava desesperado, Blue não me respondia e nenhum controle fazia alguma coisa.

"Lance você precisa voltar pro castelo!" Ouço a voz de Shiro no meu comunicador.

"O leão azul não liga!" Meu coração começou a apertar, não sabia o que fazer.

"NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER ALGO CERTO UMA VEZ NA VIDA LANCE? A CULPA EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR É SUA POR SER ATINGIDO!" Estava acostumado aos outros paladinos ou Allura gritarem assim comigo… mas essa foi a primeira vez que Shiro gritava dessa forma comigo…

~~_Um paladino inútil_ ~~

"Eu vou sair do leão e tentar chegar no castelo… Ok?" Pergunto inseguro sobre o que fazer, mas no fim ninguém me responde.

Todos estavam se ajudando, mas parece que eu havia sido deixado de lado novamente, para lidar com os galras sozinho…

_~~Não consegue nem servir de isca! Lixo!~~ _

Pego meu capacete e me preparo para sair do leão, eu estava conseguindo passar despercebido, até que vejo um tiro vindo na minha direção.

O tempo parecia passar em câmera lenta e podia ver claramente de onde vinha o tiro: Shiro.

Os outros claramente não gostavam de mim, mas nunca pensei que chegaria num ponto em que minha própria equipe tentaria me matar, não havia nenhuma outra explicação.

Não havia uma única nave galra próxima da minha localização, não havia como eu mentir pra mim mesmo dizendo que era só um acidente, não que fizesse diferença.

_~~Eu iria morrer de qualquer forma~~ _

O raio de luz passou bem próximo de mim e fui empurrado para longe, e a última coisa que eu consegui ouvir foi a voz de Shiro.

"Levem o leão azul para o castelo agora!" Era isso… pelo leão valia a pena matar um companheiro…

Qual era a diferença entre os paladinos e o Zarkon? Uma vida medíocre seria muito melhor do que vida nenhuma, os paladinos deveriam ser os guerreiros que lutam pela paz do universo, deveriam ser confiáveis.

Eu sei a diferença entre eles…todos sabem o quão cruel é Zarkon, não parece se importar com a vida do seu povo, mas os paladinos… eram para ser meus companheiros, amigos, uma espécie de família espacial… nunca esperei ser apunhalado pelas costas. Se eu tivesse outra chance…

~~_Eu faria Voltron se arrepender!_ ~~

Senti meus olhos ficando pesados, era cada vez mais difícil mantê-los abertos, então eu me entrego a escuridão. Estava um frio, um vazio…morrer era assim? Não parecia doer, estava ficando mais… quente? Parecia tão confortável…

"Se morrer é assim, gostaria de fazer mais vezes."

"Você não está morto paladino azul." Ouço uma voz desconhecida e tento abrir meus olhos lentamente.

A claridade da sala a princípio me incomodava, até meus olhos se ajustarem a luz e eu conseguir ver o rosto do homem que havia me salvado.

Um galra com longos cabelos prateados e olhos azuis, sua pele parecia perfeita e livre de qualquer imperfeição, suas orelhas são pontudas como as de Allura, esse com certeza é o galra mais lindo que eu já vi.

"Eu não sou mais um paladino de… _Voltron_." Eu me sentia enjoado só de estar relacionado com aquelas pessoas que não pensariam duas vezes em matar um companheiro se fosse mais benéfico para eles.

O galra parecia surpreso com todo meu ódio pelo antigo time e não pude deixar de soltar uma pequena risada debochada.

"É difícil se associar com alguém que tentou te matar sem razão nenhuma." Explico para ele e percebo que ele havia entendido as entrelinhas.

"Não sabia que os novos paladinos seriam assim… Terei que mudar de planos assim." O homem parecia estar pensando profundamente em algo, ele não parecia ser tão ruim assim para um galra… ele não havia tentado me matar!

"Então…? O que vai acontecer comigo?" Ele finalmente olha para mim com um olhar intrigado.

"Geralmente as pessoas perguntam **onde estou?** ou então **quem é você?"**

"De que importa isso? Estou muito longe do meu planeta natal, não tenho para onde ir e de que adianta saber quem é você? A única coisa que importa para mim é saber o que vai acontecer comigo agora."

"Sinceramente? Eu já não sei! O plano seria te resgatar e curar, assim ganharíamos sua confiança e então poderíamos nos aproximar de Voltron e destruí-lo por dentro." O plano dele parecia perfeito, exceto por um pequeno detalhe: Allura detestava galras e não confiava de jeito nenhum, tudo que ele tentasse ia ser inútil.

"Seu plano poderia dar certo, mas Allura não confia em galras e aparentemente não confia em mim também." Ele parecia estar reformulando seu plano e então começou a olhar fixamente para mim.

"Se você não é mais um paladino, não se importaria de nos dar informações sobre Voltron." Obviamente eu não me importava nem um pouco em dar o que eles queriam, mas eu queria minha vingança.

"Não tenho problema em fazer isso, mas tenho uma condição!" Ele parecia surpreso por eu concordar tão facilmente, mas seu olhar parecia escurecer ao ouvir que havia uma condição.

"E qual seria a sua condição?" Agora chegamos na parte que eu queria, minha doce oportunidade para minha vingança.

"Eu quero me juntar a você, eu quero destruir Voltron." A surpresa estava estampada em seu olhar, e logo um sorriso se formou em seus belos lábios, não um sorriso feliz ou alegre, não, um sorriso distorcido e cruel, mas que o deixava mais sexy.

"Então bem-vindo abordo. Sou príncipe Lotor do império galra."

"Sou Lance Mcclaim, ex-paladino de Voltron. Obrigado por me dar a chance de me vingar, **my prince**." Uma alegria insana brilhava dos olhos de Lotor e eu só podia admirar a beleza que era esse príncipe.

"Eu que deveria estar agradecendo você Lance, afinal graças a você eu serei capaz de tomar o império de meu pai e destruir Voltron!" Ele puxou meu rosto para próximo ao dele e me encarou como se pudesse ler minha alma.

_~~Esse era meu primeiro passo para minha vingança.~~ _

Os paladinos não perdem por esperar. Abro os olhos lentamente e sinto um corpo junto ao meu me abraçando e uma pequena risada escapa da minha boca.

"Humm… Acordando tão cedo amor?" Diz uma voz sonolenta ao meu lado.

"Ah… Eu sonhei com nosso primeiro encontro Lotte, parece até que foi ontem que destruímos aqueles traidores." Digo me virando e olhando para Lotor que estava sorrindo levemente.

"Foi uma coisa boa. Você veio para mim, nós destruímos Voltron, eu derrotei meu pai e-" Lotor é cortado por um pequeno vulto que veio correndo em nossa direção.

"Pai, papai eu tive um pesadelo… Posso dormi com vocês?" Uma pequena criança de pele morena, olhos azuis e cabelos brancos se aconchegava contra meu corpo, essa era minha pequena bênção, graças a magia dos druidas eu pude gerar um filho, minha pequena criança.

"Claro que pode Allec, papai vai te proteger de todo o mal." Digo abraçando a criança. "Me conta uma história?"

"Qual você quer ouvir pequeno?"

"Como você e o pai derrotaram o malvado Voltron!" Solto uma risada e olho para Lotor que tinha um olhar calmo e gentil.

"Então deixe eu e papai te contar como tudo começou." Diz Lotor que me puxa para um beijo casto.

~~_Minha vida não podia estar melhor._ ~~


End file.
